


Celebration

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hanni and Will did some sexy celebration, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manip, au-ish, in celebration of season 3...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:26:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Renewal news of the show prompted our sexy couple to have some sexy time...or so I think. And hoped...and prayed...and wished...</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

  
  
After hearing the news that Hannibal was renewed for Season 3, Hannibal and Will celebrated it with a nice candle-lit dinner of ortolan birds and then one thing led to another...BAM! Cue in Marvin Gaye's Let's Get It On!   


**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: [ღ](http://screencapped.net/tv/hannibal/thumbnails.php?album=39)


End file.
